ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Crüjo
Crüjo is a Loboan from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He, along with Dr. Viktor and Kuphulu, is one of Zs'Skayr's loyal servants. Appearance Crüjo is a brown-furred, bear-like Loboan with four claws and a stubby tail. He wears a white hat, black T-shirt, blue shorts, and a golden neck brace with the letter 'C' (which closely resembles a crescent moon) on it. He has purple, pupil-less eyes. Personality History He first appeared in Rad Monster Party, where he, along with Zs'Skayr, Dr. Viktor, and Kuphulu, attempted to defeat Ben and his team. He was seen walking and kneeling before the Lovely Duck when Zs'Skayr floated out from the hull. He thanks Crüjo for remaining loyal, telling him they have something to remove from the wreckage "before the fun begins". He went inside the Lovely Duck and freed Dr. Viktor from his prison. When Ben, Rook, Rad, Hobble and Scout returned to the Lovely Duck, Zs'Skayr and Crüjo reveal themselves, followed by Dr. Viktor. After Zs'Skayr reveals his true name, he orders his minions to destroy Ben's team. Rook and Scout defeat Viktor by using a maneuver called 6A, while Rad shoots down Crüjo with his gatling gun. Ben then becomes NRG and accesses his true form, with the resulting explosion of light incapacitating Zs'Skayr. Crüjo and Viktor wake up and carry him away, while a mob of citizens of Anur Transyl prevents the team from pursuing them. In Charmed, I'm Sure, he was later seen with Dr. Viktor building a machine for Zs'Skayr that would let him drain the power of the Alpha Rune, where Charmcaster briefly appeared to take it back. However, she was sent away by Zs'Skayr with a simple snap of his fingers. Viktor and Crüjo applauded Zs'Skayr for his trick until he ordered them to get back to work. In The Vampire Strikes Back, he, along with Dr. Viktor and Kuphulu, use the vast magical power and energies that Zs'Skayr stole from the Alpha Rune to resurrect Lord Transyl, a member of the long-extinct Vladats. Crüjo, along with his team and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens, attacks Ben's team. Lord Transyl then shoots Corrupturas at Rook, Rad and Scout. Ben's team and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens attack Ben and Hobble. Crüjo, along with Viktor and Kuphulu, was later shot by a Corruptura created by Ben's new alien, Whampire. Whampire orders them to hold Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl. Crüjo and the others comply but are unable to hold them and are then tossed aside, forcing them to retreat. Whampire then forces the three of them to tell him where the castle of Zs'Skayr is. Afterward, Whampire crashes the Lovely Duck into the castle, having his Corruptura-controlled group battle Lord Transyl's. During the battle, Crüjo, Kuphulu and Viktor are freed from Whampire's Corrupturas when the Omnitrix times out. Ben then turns into Atomix and creates a "Fusion Cuisine"; a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his Corrupturas. Crüjo and Kuphulu later join Viktor in putting Lord Transyl somewhere safe. Powers and Abilities Crüjo has enhanced senses of smell and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision. Additionally, Crüjo has formidable claws and fangs. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rad Monster Party'' (first appearance) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Etymology Crüjo's name is a reference to Cujo; a novel by Stephen King about a rabid dog who terrorizes a mother and her son. Trivia *His clothing resembles that of a rap artist's bodyguards. *Unlike other Loboans, Crüjo has a stubby tail. **For some reason, he, Blitzwolfer, and some Loboans have four finger claws. However, the rest only have three fingers. *Strangely, despite being based on a werewolf like the rest of his kind, Crüjo looks more similar to a bear (with his massive build and bear-like noises). **If anything, Crüjo resembles a werebear more than a werewolf. Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Anur System Category:Criminals Category:Introduced in Omniverse